Amber
thumb|left|650px Perfil *'Nombre: '엠버/Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲/Liu Yin Yu * Nombre Coreano: Yoo Il Woon (유일운) * Apodos: Llama, Stich, Koala, Charmander, EunYoung. *'Profesión:'Cantante/Rapera/Bailarina/Modelo/MC/Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 18/Septiembre/1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Angeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''1.65,9 cm. *'Peso:' 56,1. *'Tipo de sangre: B * 'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Familia: Padres y Hermana. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertaiment. Biografía Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles, un tiempo después se trasladó a taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición para "SM Global Audition" en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir está inspirado en el popular estilo llamado "Tomboy" (el cual su concepto es, una chica suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas.) Siendo ella, la mejor entre otras tomboy, de algunos grupos femeninos. Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) ft. Stephanie Kim *Danson (Taiwanese Singer) I'm Back MV feat. Amber *Don't Lie ft. S.M. The Ballad * Rewind - Zhou Mi ft. Amber (2014) * Problem - SeoHyun ft. Amber (2014) * So good - Amber ft Chat Future (2014) * Thrift Shop - Kris (EXO) (2013) * 1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau (2013) * Happy holidays - Henry Lau (2013) * Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) (2012) * Baby(cover)- Henry Lau (2011) * Oops!- Super Junior (2011) * 1, 2 step - Yuri (2009) Programas ** KBS "A Song For You" (2014, como MC) ** Real Man Female Special 2 (MBC, 2015) ** One Fine Day "Ailee & Amber" (2014) ** Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014, como MC junto a So Ryong de Tasty) ** Guerrilla date (2013) ** Amazing f(x) (2013) ** Show Champion (2013-18 de Diciembre 2013) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara ** Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) ** Go! f(x) (2013) ** Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) ** Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) ** Best Couple (2012) ** The Beatles Code (2011-2012) ** Hello F(x) ** Idol Star Olympics ** Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) ** The get married (Con Ailee ya que son muy cercanas) ** Afther School Club (Con Peniel de BTOB y otros mas) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: F(x) ' *'Ocupación:' Rapera, Bailarína y Vocalista. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Canciones de la audición:' MC the MAX – Oh Heart, Please Stop / K.Will – Left Heart. *'Nacionalidad:' China (Taiwán) nacida en Estados Unidos. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Fluido), Coreano(Fluido), y Chino (Fluido) *'Compañera de Cuarto:' Victoria. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Hobbies / Especialidades: Bailar, Rapear y Tocar la guitarra. *'Mascota favorita: '''Conejos y gatos. *'Color favorito: Rojo. *'Canción favorita: '''Taking Back Sunday - What's it Feel Like To Be A Ghost / SHINee- (Replay). *'Bandas Favoritas:' Blink 182 y Taking Back Sunday. *'Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson. *'Deporte: '''TaeKwonDo y Basketball. *'Religión: 'Cristiana *'Le gusta comer: Galletas, patatillas, chocolate, dulces, Oh Yes (un pastel coreano). *'Comida favorita: '''Platillos mexicanos. *'Fanclub:' Ember. *En su infancia estaba en el coro de su escuela. *Sufre de insomnio. *Se comunica con Victoria en Chino y con Krystal en Ingles. *Estuvo en un equipo de Basketball desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. *Su perro se llama '''EEngd'; también tiene 2 cachorros llamados Princesa y JackJack. *Desde niña le gusta Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *Segun Krystal, Amber tiene una lengua muy largo por ello uno de sus apodos es Koala. *Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU. un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). * Ella audicionó como cantante, pero destacó por sus habilidades en el rap. * A pesar de recibir muchas criticas, en E.E.UU., es considerada una de las mejores raperas de la industria musical asiática, quedando debajo de Yoon Mi Rae (Tasha), Miryo (Brown Eyed Girls), LE (EXID), YuBin deWonder Girls, Baby-J (Jewelry) y KASPER. * Donghae de Super Junior una vez la llamó 'Lee Amhae' por el gran parecido que ambos tienen. * Fuera de su agencia, algunas de sus amistades más cercanas son: Ailee, G.NA, Daeryong y Soryong (Tasty), Miss A, Hyuna (4Minute), Kevin (UKISS), Jaejin y Seunghyun(Ft Island), Jackson, Bam Bam y Mark (GOT7), James (Royal Pirates), Rome (C-Clown), Peniel (BTOB) etc. * ella usa el transporte público (Bus) frecuentemente. * El pasado 1 de Mayo puso en su Me2day una foto de Krystal de cuando era una bebé. Asi que al día siguiente Krystal decidió devolverle el favor publicando una foto de Amber en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 3. En la foto Amber lleva un vestido rosa lo que impresionó a los fans ya que ella se caracteriza por su estilo tomboy. * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. * Tendrá su debut en solitario con la canción "Shake that brass" en el Music Bank del próximo 13 de febrero (2015). * En un episodio reciente de Real Men de MBC, Henry el miembro del programa visito a su amiga y compañera de SM Entertainment Amber para ayudarle a empacar para el especial femenino del programa. El 18 de enero, los dos artistas de la SM revelaron su Amistad cercana al interactuar graciosamente mientras empacaban. Viniendo al dormitorio de Amber y tocando el timbre, una escena paródica de la película de Disney Frozen pronto se desarrolló frente a los televidentes. * Amber lloró en Real Men no por el entrenamiento militar, lloró porque le hablaban muy rápido y no entendía nada de lo que le decían. * Soryong de TASTY la eligió como su tipo ideal. * Existen rumores de que Amber haría su Debut en solitario con un concepto femenino por lo cual sus fans esperaban la sorpresa,pero a dado una decepción a los mismos, al revelar fotos teaser en las que se ve su marcado concepto masculino. * Se ha informado de que Tae Yeon participará en la canción principal del álbum * Kim Ian, actor de la SM, quien estuvo con Amber en sus días de trainee, comentó sobre Amber en Real Man 2: "Amber usualmente es una persona muy viva pero cuando estuvo en el ejército, entró en depresión y estalló en lágrimas, me dolió." Categoría:Kcantante Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapero Categoría:Ccantante Categoría:Cbailarina Categoría:Crapera Categoría:Cpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Jrapera Categoría:Jbailarin Categoría:SM Entertaiment.